


The First Day Of The Rest Of The Life Of The High School Detective Goro Akechi

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, F/M, Hospitals, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: This should have been finished two days ago, but some stuff happened and I forgot to post it. Sorry about that. But I am trying to post on a regular basis. At least for the next two weeks.I know this is a bit too short, but I think I will write some more Akechi X Haru stuff in the future, so please don't send me any letter-bombs or horse heads...I hope you can enjoy (the idea of) this story.





	The First Day Of The Rest Of The Life Of The High School Detective Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been finished two days ago, but some stuff happened and I forgot to post it. Sorry about that. But I am trying to post on a regular basis. At least for the next two weeks.
> 
> I know this is a bit too short, but I think I will write some more Akechi X Haru stuff in the future, so please don't send me any letter-bombs or horse heads...
> 
> I hope you can enjoy (the idea of) this story.

It was 15 o'clock when I opened my eyes again. Did I fall asleep again? I hope nobody was here when I passed out. That would be embarrassing. I tried to remember what I did today, but the white walls and ceiling didn't give me any clues. I fell back into the bed, my head smashing against my pillow. I didn't like hospitals. The rooms were stuffed with all kinds of things and the closets were full of coloured bottles, but at the same time, they were so terrifyingly empty. I sighed and turned my head to the right. The curtains were blocking most of the sunlight but the room was still really bright. It must be nice outside. I moved my head a bit more and looked at the table next to me. It was overflowing with presents and "Get-Well-Soon" cards. Many people visited me today. The same people that visited me the day before. And the day before that. Sae Niijima visited me earlier in the morning and told me about things that happened in the police department. Apparently, I worked there before as a detective. High school detective Goro Akechi.

_Goro Akechi..._

That was my name. The others called me Goro too.

The two blond students appeared shortly after Sae. Takamaki-San brought me some chocolate and Sakamoto-Kun repaired my wheelchair (after accidentally breaking it). I prefer the rakes, but a wheelchair is more efficient if your whole body starts twitching at random times. Whatever happened to me, it must have been pretty dangerous. I stared at the wheelchair for a few seconds. If you have to use such a thing, it is pretty annoying, but for normal people it was fascinating. That small girl, Futaba Sakura, I believe, was totally excited when she drove around with it, while Kitagawa-Kun talked none stop about the missing aesthetics of the room. He even brought a picture as a gift. The title was:

"Think before you do something. It could hurt others."

The picture showed a guy with a red bird mask shooting someone with a white mask in the face. I didn't get it.

_Of course, it would hurt people if you shoot them. You should never shoot someone._

Besides that obvious message, the picture itself was pretty well drawn. Niijima-Sans little sister thought it was a horrible gift. Kurusu-Kun thought it was incredibly funny for some reason. It was nice talking with him. He was a really friendly person. He even brought me some of his delicious coffee again, but... yeah. It's hard to drink something if your hands start shaking uncontrollably. I stared at the ceiling again.

"........."

This sucks. I grabbed the thermos flask full of coffee and tried to bring it to y mouth without spilling its content. The flask was shaking. No, my hands were shaking. Come on. Come on! Just a little bit more!

"Hello, Akechi-Kun."

I was startled by the voice. My hands jerked upwards. I looked at the door. There stood a girl with curly brown hair. She was wearing a big pink sweater and white leggings with black flowers. She gave me a shocked look. I wondered why, until I felt something running down my face.

Oh.

Apparently, I spilt the coffee all over myself.

Like every idiot would when he saw a cute girl. Am I really such an amazing detective or is there a hidden camera somewhere?

"Oh, I am sorry, did I scare you?"

"A little bit. Maybe. But it's fine. Really."

But she had already grabbed a towel from somewhere and gave it to me.

"Thank you."

I used the towel to hide my blushing. Why did that happen now?

But Haru was already worrying about something else.

"It is such a nice day, why do you have your curtains closed?"

I heard how she pulled the curtains aside and opened the window. I let go of the towel and the cold air from outside hit my face. It wasn't uncomfortable. 

Or rather, I didn't really notice it.

Because all my senses were focusing on that one girl that was standing at the open window.

The sun was shining brightly and every part of the girl's body seemed to glow in a golden light. 

Haru Okumura smiled at me.

"It's such a nice view."

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why you have the curtains closed when you have such a nice view from here."

Oh, she meant the view outside!

"Yeah. The view... outside..."

I felt the heat rush in my face. Even more than before. 

"Oh, I am sorry, is it too cold for you? Your face is totally red."

"No, it is okay. I am just... not used to the cold weather. That's all."

I am not used to so many kind people. I don't know why, but all this felt like I didn't deserve it. Everyone was so kind to me, especially Okumura-San.

Something warm touched my face.

"Here, this will help you warming up a little."

She handed me a thermos flask. It was a different one than the one Kurusu-Kun brought me.

"I wasn't sure if you had coffee left, so I thought I stop by LeBlanc and get some. It is really delicious. But don't drink too much. Too much caffeine is bad for your health."

She was smiling again. No, not again. She hadn't stopped smiling since she entered the room. How could one person be so positive?

* * *

We talked for a long time after that and she gave me some other things that she had brought in a bag. Some curry (apparently she made it herself, with a bit of Akira's help).

She left in the evening. She told me about herself and about the others. They are all carrying around so much sadness. And still, they are able to smile. Especially Okumura-San. She told me that she lost her dad a while ago.

I was told that I don't have any parents either, but I can't remember anything about my family anyways now, so I think it is okay for me.

I turned around and stared at the ceiling again.

_But still. Everyone who dared to hurt such a nice person should end up in a hospital._

**Author's Note:**

> It was kinda fun writing this and I try to focus a bit more on Haru and Akechi because these two don't get a lot of love. And Haru deserves love.
> 
> I like to imagine that Akechi has two Personas because he has some kind of split personality. His good side is represented by Robin Hood and his bad side by Loki. When he gets shot in the metaverse, the bad side (or maybe both sides) vanish and Akechi is a new person, that can start a new life without all the bad memories about his Shido. And I am sure Haru will help him.
> 
> Also, if you liked this fanfiction please leave a comment. That would make me very happy. And take a look at my other works. Maybe you find something you like. Or you hate everything I do. But you won't know until you tried it. Just like drug- I mean liquorice. Liquorice!


End file.
